How to Kill Boredom
by Keirajoy
Summary: Haruhi was bored and as a result she sent a rather tempting message to Kyoya accidentally. How would Kyoya react? Read and find out! This is my first LEMON! You have been warned!


**How to Kill Boredom **

**Summary:** **Haruhi was bored and as a result she sent a rather tempting message to Kyoya accidentally. How would Kyoya react? Read and find out! This is my first LEMON! You have been warned! ^_^**

**Pairing: Kyoya X Haruhi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**A/N: Read at your own risk! This is pure fantasy! Laws of Nature don't apply here. Everything happens because of fate. (wink, wink) Hahahaha! XD Enjoy~**

* * *

One morning, Haruhi was lying on top of a huge bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, with her LOAD-Less cellphone in hand. After tossing and turning from time to time and sighing every five minutes could only mean one thing… SHE'S BORED!

She's currently staying in a hotel now because of the twins…

_**Flashback:**_

**_3__rd__ Music Room~_**

"_Please come again!" Haruhi said with a smile, bowing elegantly. The last group of customers giggled and went out of the door._

_Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. It was unusually rowdy that day because Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai came unexpectedly._

_Even though they're college students, they still find time to visit the Host club. And every time it happens, the flow of customer doubles and Haruhi has to keep on serving tea and cakes to everyone so that they won't mind the wait._

"_HA-RU-HI!" she heard Tamaki call. Haruhi turned to look and saw him motioning her to come closer with his hands._

_The thought of ignoring him crossed her mind but she knew if she did that he'll keep on bothering her more. So she shrugged and walked towards him._

"_What is it, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked calmly, noticing his unusually bright eyes._

"_Look at what I got!" he said proudly, waving an envelope before her._

"_What's in it?" she asked curiously._

_Tamaki smiled and hid the envelope behind his back. "I-want-you-to-guess." He said, waving his index finger with each word._

_Haruhi looked at him for a moment. "Oh. " she said. Suddenly, she turned and walked away, "Have a nice weekend everyone!" she said._

"_NO WAIT HARUHI! I'LL TELL YOU ALREADY!" she heard Tamaki wail._

_Haruhi sighed and looked back. She saw him crouched down on the floor, an air of gloom hanging over him. _

"_All right, I'm listening." She said finally._

_Tamaki immediately brightened and hugged Haruhi in delight. "What a kind daughter you are! Otou-san is so proud of you!" he happily said, twirling her around the room. _

"_Let me go, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi said as she tried to get away from his embrace. Still, he ignored her protest. _

_Haruhi stopped struggling and said in a low voice. "Let me go or else I'll tell Éclair about…"_

_Tamaki stopped and looked at her in alarm. "No you wouldn't! You promised!" he whispered._

_"So i did." Haruhi said. "Now let me go, before I change my mind." she said, an evil smile crossing her face. _

_Tamaki immediately put her down. _

"_My daughter is sooo mean~" he said as he backed up on his familiar corner of woe, drawing squiggly circles with his finger._

"'_Everyday you're becoming more and more like okaa-san." He said glumly, glancing at Kyoya's direction briefly._

_Haruhi blushed a bit but remained silent._

"_That's why…"Tamaki stood up and showed the envelope. "…I have this for the two of us!"_

_Tamaki gave her the envelope. Haruhi opened it and saw two gift certificates for a 3 days & 2 nights stay at a prestigious hotel resort._

_Suddenly, the tickets were taken from her hands. "Ahh…we know about this place." Hikaru said. _

"_How did you get this, Tono?" Kaoru asked._

_Tamaki smiled and waved his hands animatedly. "It's like this, while I was walking along the streets full of commoner merchandize, a bearded man suddenly stopped me and asked, "Do you feel you're lucky?". Then I answered, " Yes, all the time! Because I was born lucky!" then he said, "Then why don't you try your luck in playing this!" then he showed an odd shaped machine with a handle on its side and a small hole in it…"_

"_Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi said, trying to control her temper._

"_So in short, Tono…" Hikaru said. _

"_You won these tickets from a raffle." Kaoru continued._

"_That's right!" Tamaki said proudly then he snatched the tickets from Hikaru's grasp. "So what do you say, Haruhi? Let's go together! Let's have a father and daughter quality time!" he said happily, his eyes twinkling excitedly._

"_No, thank you." Haruhi said flatly._

_Tamaki turned to ice. "Eh? But why?!" he wailed._

_Haruhi sighed. "Yesterday, you were rambling excitedly about meeting Éclair's family tomorrow."_

_"Yes! Yes! What about it?" he asked, looking slightly confused about it's relevance to the issue at hand._

_Haruhi took the tickets from him. "You see this? These tickets will expire tomorrow, too." she said, pointing at the date printed on the ticket._

"_I see. So?"_

_Haruhi sighed. "You still don't get it?"_

_Tamaki looked at her dumbfounded. "Huh?"_

_Haruhi shook her head in exasperation. If she gave rein to her temper now, she'll have to deal with a gloomy Tamaki for another hour. And she didn't want that to happen. She quietly gave the tickets to Hikaru. "You tell him." her eyes seemed to say and the twins understood. _

_"Tono, these tickets have to be used tomorrow or else it will be forfeited." Hikaru explained._

_"That's right." Kaoru said. "So what Haruhi wants to say is-"_

_The twins looked at Tamaki expectantly._

_Finally,__ realization dawned on Tamaki's face. "They're on the same day." he said, his eyes wide in shock. "That means I can't go."_

_"Exactly." Haruhi said._

"_That's too bad." The twins said in unison. _"_Say goodbye to Father-Daughter Quality Time!"_

_The images of Tamaki and Haruhi happily swimming in the pool, gazing out in the veranda and having a candlelight dinner all shattered like glass inside Tamaki's mind._

"_NOO!!!!" he wailed. _

"_Don't worry, Tama-chan. It's alright." Hunny-senpai patted his back comfortingly. "You'll get another chance." he said._

"_Hey Hunny-senpai…" Haruhi said hesitantly._

"_Nani?" he looked at her innocently._

"_Ah, nothing." Haruhi looked away. "I was about to say don't encourage him but oh well…" she thought._

_Haruhi plopped tiredly in the nearby sofa and closed her eyes for a moment._

_She felt someone tug her sleeve. She opened her eyes. "Are you alright, Haru-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked worriedly, looking so cute while embracing Usa-chan._

"_Yes, Hunny-senpai, I'm okay. Just a little tired, I guess." She smiled weakly._

_Tamaki's ears perked up and he immediately ran towards Haruhi. "What?! My daughter is tired?! This is bad! Okaa-san, call an ambulance for our daughter!" Tamaki said while twirling about in the room, worried._

_Hikaru looked at the tickets in his hand. The twins exchanged glances then grinned mischievously._

_The twins stood in front of her. "Haruhi~"_

_Haruhi looked at them suspiciously as she noticed their grin. "What is it?"_

"_We just had a perfect idea!" they said._

"_Why don't you go tomorrow and use these tickets yourself?" Hikaru said._

"_It's such a waste to let it expire without being used, you know."_

"_Huh? But-"_

"_That's a great idea!" Hunny-senpai agreed. "Haruhi can have a very relaxing time there. Right, Takashi?" he asked, looking at the stoic man beside him. _

_Mori-senpai merely nodded his head._

"_Well…" Haruhi thought for a moment._

"_But I can't go there alone…" Haruhi said finally. "Staying at a hotel alone is not my idea of fun." She thought._

"_That's right! Now give me back the tickets!" Tamaki said, trying to grab the tickets from Hikaru but failed._

_The twins grinned. "Ah but you're not going there alone..." They said cryptically._

"_Huh? You mean…"she looked at them._

_The twins shook their heads. "Nope, not us." They said._

"_We have a fashion show to attend to tomorrow. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru glanced at his twin._

"_Sorry, Haruhi." Kaoru said, smiling regretfully. _

_Haruhi glanced at Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai._

"_Oh we can't go too, Haru-chan. We've got practice." Hunny-senpai said, teary eyed._

"_Ah." was all Mori-senpai said._

"_Is that so?" Haruhi sighed. "That only leaves one more person…" she thought. She turned around and looked at Kyoya-senpai whose busy typing on his laptop. _

_She felt her heartbeat accelerate as she stared at his calm and impassive face. She sighed again. "There's no way he'll come with me…" she thought sadly. When she glance his way again, Kyoya was looking at her._

"_I'll go with you if you like." He said calmly while adjusting his glasses._

"_YOU WILL?" Haruhi asked, surprised. _

_A smirk crept into the Shadow King's face. "I'll charge you for this, though." He said, his glasses gleaming evilly._

"_Of course." She sighed in defeat. "Well what did you expect?! For him, TIME is MONEY!" she thought angrily._

"_Then that's settled!" the twins said happily. _

"_No I won't allow it!" Tamaki protested._

"_You can't do anything, Tono." Hikaru grinned._

"_Tomorrow is Mother and Daughter Quality Time!" Kaoru said, grinning._

_The twins laughed merrily._

"_NOO!!! Haruhi, I want to go too! I want to go too!" Tamaki said as he hugged Haruhi. _

"_Let me go, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi protested once again._

_Haruhi glanced at Kyoya briefly and she caught sight of the small smile on his lips. Her heart thudded rapidly. Her mind began to wonder what will happen tomorrow... _

_**End of Flashback**_

But now, here she was stuck in her room and Kyoya still asleep in the room next to hers. Well… that's according to the driver who fetched her that morning.

She sighed. In her excitement, she forgot to bring a book to entertain her in the mornings and LOAD for her cellphone. She had texted her father to send her LOAD but until now she hasn't received anything.

"What will I do now?" she thought. Then suddenly, while looking at her cellphone, an idea struck her. She smiled. It was crazy but it could pass the time.

"What if I compose messages for the host club… messages that I'll dare not send to them?" she laughed silently. Knowing full well that she doesn't have load, her messages were safe.

Then she started. Later she was laughing by herself, her heart thumping excitedly as she thought about them one by one and giving herself freedom in expressing her innermost thoughts about them… however tactless they may sound.

Now it's a message for Kyoya-senpai. She closed her eyes and thought of him.

His face…his eyes…his lips…his smooth shoulders…his well toned chest…his gentle hands…

She quickly opened her eyes. "Wait! Why am I thinking of his body?!" she thought, blushing furiously. She shook her head. "This is bad..."

It's been like that recently. She bit her lip. Somehow just thinking about him makes her feel feverish and not only that, being around him made her feel disturbed and totally aware of his presence…his masculinity.

She rolled over and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Even in her dreams, his face will hunt her. She could almost touch his face and feel him closer. It makes her want to know how far Kyoya Ohtori's passion goes. If this bespectacled man could make her throb with need… begging for a more intimate caress. She shuddered at the thought.

She sighed. "That would never happen." She thought, a sad smile crossing her face. "He only sees me as someone who has a DEBT to pay. It's a wonder if he even sees me as a woman!".

She shook her head, trying to make these thoughts go away. Nothing could ruin her fun now. She took a deep breath then carefully typed her message for Kyoya.

"I'm bored and I'm feeling so hot right now just thinking of you. I want you inside me so badly. Kyoya, only you can satisfy me…"

She blushed furiously. It's such a bold statement. Anyone who would read this would know exactly what she wanted.

"What would Kyoya-senpai think? Hahaha! He'll be shocked I'm sure! Sending a message like this is SOO unlike me." With that she pressed the 'SEND' button. No danger here. It will only display the 'MESSAGE FAILED' on the screen.

Suddenly, she received a message. It was a confirmation that 15pesos was loaded to her number. She felt like a bucket of ice water splashed all over her body. "Then that means…" she immediately looked at her outbox and nearly fainted when she saw her message for Kyoya-senpai was successfully sent.

"Okay. Calm down. Panicking won't solve anything." She told herself. She looked at her clock. "Since it's still early, Kyoya might still be asleep. I can go to his room quietly and erase the message from his phone before he reads it." With that in mind, she quietly went out and headed towards Kyoya's room.

"Good thing's the door's unlocked." She smiled despite the nervousness she felt while carefully opening the door and slipping inside. She locked the door. It would be awkward if a chambermaid suddenly enters and finds her there, she thought.

Then silently, she looked around the room. She walked towards the bed and found him there sleeping soundly. She smiled and was about to touch his face when she remembered why she was there. She immediately withdrew her hand. "Whew! That was close!" Then she saw Kyoya's cellphone on the bedside table. She smirked. "This is easy." She thought triumphantly.

When she got the cellphone, she frowned. There was no 'NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED' on its screen. Curious, she checked the inbox. And there it was, her message already opened and read. Her heart thudded rapidly. "It can't be…"

She immediately erased the message. "I'll just deny having sent that embarrassing message!" she resolved.

'Using my cellphone without permission is bad, Haruhi."

Haruhi nearly jumped off her skin when she heard his voice. Slowly she turned and looked at him. He's sitting by the side of the bed, a mischievous smirk on his face. She swallowed hard; it was getting hard to breathe already.

Kyoya's hair is tousled, he's half naked and his eyes held a glint of amusement in them.

'SEXY' ~ that's the only word that came to her mind. She blushed again, feeling tingly all of a sudden.

"Who turned the air conditioner off? It's too damn hot!" she thought angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya-senpai. I-I guess I better go now." She stammered.

"Escape Fast!" that was all she could think of as she put his cellphone down and dashed towards the door.

She was too embarrassed to say anything. She was too guilty to even look at him. She was caught red-handed! She'll just explain herself later **not here, not now, not like this!**

But before she could reached the door, Kyoya caught her wrist and pinned her against the wall, with his hands on either side of her head.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere, Haruhi." He said silently causing shivers run down her spine. She looked at him in alarm. "I'm trapped." She thought frantically as she saw him smirk.

"So…you had the hots for me after all." His eyes were twinkling mischievously as if their daring her to disagree. She turned her head away.

"Wh-What are you talking about, Kyoya-senpai?" she said, trying to appear flippant.

Kyoya moved closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck.

"He's too close…" She thought as she felt her thighs brush against the roughness of his pants. She swallowed hard.

"At first I was skeptical that the message was from you. But when you came into my room unannounced…" she could imagine his smile. "…I guess I got my answer." He whispered into her ear.

"What message? I didn't… send anything." She denied breathlessly. He's gently running his fingers along her arms making her tremble. Kyoya smiled at her reaction.

"No use on denying it, Haruhi. Coz you see…" he suddenly grabbed her waist and rubbed his crotch against hers making her gasped in surprise (and pleasure). "…I want to be inside you too…" he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi gulped, feeling an ache in her lower region. She feels so hot she might faint. Having him this close, whispering in her ear is too tantalizing to resist.

He tilted her chin to look into her eyes.

"So why don't we satisfy our desires?" he asked, looking at her suggestively.

Haruhi looked deeply into his eyes. Without the glasses his steel grey eyes seem to look even more beautiful…more mesmerizing…

Then her gaze traveled to his lips. Her mind began to wonder what it feels like to have his lips against her own. As if having a will of their own, her hands held his face and brought his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips respond to her kiss. He held her waist and pressed himself against her.

She tried to remember one reason, just one reason, why she shouldn't do this. Her mind was thankfully blank. Her hands made their way across his chest…on his back. There is something deliciously tantalizing about touching him. He gently nibbled her lower lip as if asking for entrance which she gladly granted.

He deepened the kiss, darting his tongue in rhythm with every caress. Haruhi moaned in ecstasy as she felt his hand cup her breast. His taste is so addictive and his touch makes her feel strangely weak. When the need for air came, they slightly parted. He rested his forehead on hers, both trying to catch their breath.

"Wow." Haruhi said. When she realized she said that out loud she blushed. Kyoya chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked. "Shall we continue?" he asked while running his fingertips along her cheek…on her jawline…on her neck…on her collarbone.

Haruhi stared at him dazedly, her body trembling at his featherlike caresses.

'Who would have thought kissing Kyoya is such an electrifying experience?' she thought.

"Who told you to stop anyway?" she asked then she blushed at her audacity.

Kyoya growled then kissed her again, roughly this time. Haruhi didn't mind. She could match his passion with hers. He lifted her a few inches from the ground, now both her legs are around his hips, her back against the wall.

A fierce tongue battle ensued. He rubs his manhood into hers making her moan, turning him on even more. He leaves butterfly kisses in her neck, biting softly here and there. His mouth rode up again, now nearing her ears. He bit and licked making Haruhi moan like crazy. Then he kissed her full in the mouth again. Then he rubs himself against her.

"Kyoya…I-I can't…Ahh…Take it anymore…Ahh!" Haruhi said in between pants. Her eyes are closed; rocking her hips in rhythm with him. She bit her lip. She wants him inside her right here, right now. Kyoya only smiled enjoying the view.

"Who would have thought their innocent Haruhi would enjoy this? That behind her innocent face, a very passionate woman lies within." He bit her earlobe gently making her gasp. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he's glad to be the one to discover this side of Fujioka Haruhi.

He kissed her again while carrying her towards his bed.

Kyoya looked at her thoughtfully as he laid her down gently. Her nightdress is ruffled, her hair disheveled, her eyes clouded with desire and her lips still swollen from his kisses. In his eyes, she looked beautiful. He gently stroked her hair, her arms… "This is not a dream, right?" he thought. Then he kissed her again, gently exploring her mouth.

Then his mouth traveled lower. He supped at her breast even through the fabric. Her nipples hardened in response.

"K-Kyoya-Ahh…" Haruhi can't help but call out his name. The pleasure she's feeling is too much.

Suddenly, Kyoya went on top of her, his hips straddling her. He impatiently removed her nightdress then supped at her left breast while kneading the other one then vice versa. Haruhi's breath became shallow as Kyoya continued his ministrations. "He's good…" she thought as she felt him sucked and bit her breast. "Damn good…" she thought as she felt his hands stroke her inner thighs.

He then removed her panties and touched her woman's place making her buck in surprise. No man has been there before that's why the sensation she's feeling is new but strangely exciting.

"You're already wet with wanting, Haruhi." He commented as his fingers explored. Haruhi only moaned in response.

Then he inserted his two fingers inside her. Haruhi gasped in surprise.

"K-Kyoya-What are you-Ahh!" Haruhi lost her train of thought as his fingers moved inside her. She felt exciting sensations raked her body, making her shiver.

His 'in and out' motions made her go with its rhythm. She writhed, her head tossing from side to side on the pillow. Finally, she orgasm for the very first time. He licked her juices off his fingers. "Damn! He's hot!" Haruhi thought as she stared at him.

"It's not over yet." He smirked.

He stood up and removed his pants and brief. Haruhi stared at his muscular chest down to his… Haruhi blushed. Kyoya smiled as he saw her reaction. Then slowly he lay beside her. His eyes locked onto hers. He parted her thighs and caressed her there. Haruhi closed her eyes and made a low, sultry sound deep in her throat, and his body responded instantly. He positioned himself between her legs.

"Ready?"

Haruhi nodded in reply. Her heart thudding rapidly in anticipation. Then he plunged into her, tearing the thin veil of her innocence. Haruhi groaned as tears roll down her cheeks. Kyoya kissed her tears away.

"The pain's only temporary. Don't worry." He whispered.

"I know. If it's always this painful, nobody will enjoy It." she smiled weakly. Kyoya kissed her again. "I'm sorry…" he thought as he plunged into her again.

Haruhi slowly adjusted to his size then the pain was overshadowed by pleasure and she got into rhythm with him. He's inside her now, moving tantalizingly slow.

"Ahh…This-Feels-so-damn-good! Ahh…" Haruhi said while he punctuated each word with a thrust. This is what she wanted. It's a dream come true.

Her nails dugged into his back as she moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Faster Kyoya…Faster…please" she moaned as her legs urged him to go faster.

Kyoya smirked, loving to hear Haruhi beg. He placed his hands on her hips and rammed into her. Haruhi moaned in delight. Only the creaking of the bed, their mingled pants and groans filled the room.

Then he made her kneel forward then he entered from behind, grasping her buttocks like handles. Haruhi's moans of pleasure were muffled by the bed. Her breasts are bouncing in tune with his thrusts.

"More…Ahh…More…" she cried. Her hands clutching the bed sheet tightly as the rhythm escalated.

"Kyoya…" she cried out his name. She feels she's going to climax soon.

Then Kyoya suddenly laid her on the bed and rammed into her senselessly. She clung to him as she felt little rockets of instant pleasure shoot into her. She arched upward as he licked and sucked her breast. Then he kissed her to muffle her moans as their dance of love is coming to a conclusion.

And then they both groaned in release. Kyoya collapsed on top of her. Haruhi smiled then she kissed Kyoya's hair and wrapped her arms around him.

Nothing was said until their heartbeats became calm again.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I did." Then he propped his head with one elbow and looked at her. "…but I didn't think you'll make the first move, Haruhi." He smirked as he saw her blush. Then he pinned her down again, her arms trapped above her.

"How about another round, Haruhi?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure. Why not?" she answered, a devilish smile on her face.

Kyoya smirked then kissed her lips fiercely. Both of them were trying to catch their breath when they parted. Their eyes dark with desire.

"This is a very nice way of killing boredom, don't you think?" Kyoya said.

Haruhi grinned. "You're damn right." She said.

Then he kissed her again and went on top of her.

And they made love for the rest of the day…fufufu. ^_^

* * *

_**A/N Waah~ who would have thought I'll come up with this kind of story?! I still can't believe it!(Rolls on the floor,blushing)**_

_**So how was it? Did it fire you up? OHOHOHO! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Mou, how about giving me a review? Please? Arigato Gozaimasu!**_

**_Oh and before i forget, there's a sequel to this story of mine. (It's entitled: Love and Marriage). I hope y'all will read it, too! Thanks! _**


End file.
